The present invention relates to an electronic game apparatus and, more particularly, to an electronic game calculator or timepiece.
As conventional electronic calculators, timepieces or the like comprise displays for displaying a plurality of digits, it may be possible to use the displayed digits as part of electronic game machines. In this respect, several game devices have been proposed in an attempt to incorporate these devices into the calculators, timepieces or the like.
However, the kind of game incorporated into the conventional game calculators or timepieces are rather simple.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved electronic game apparatus to expand the variety of electronic games.